


Mission accomplished.

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Captain America - Freeform, Child Isaac Lahey, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Superhero Derek, Superheroes, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: "Derek Jonathan Hale!" Stiles yelled "you put me down right now!!""What should we do with him, Isaac?" Derek asked his son,"We should take him captive!" The little boy yelled excitedly.





	Mission accomplished.

"Daddy I wanna be a superhero!" Isaac announced,  
"You can be whatever you want sweetheart" Derek told his son,

"Can I put on my Captain America costume?" Isaac asked,

"Sure" Derek helped his son put on his costume and even his mask,

Isaac was now on his superhero phase so Derek and Stiles got him all kinds of costumes to wear.

"Now you!" Isaac told him,

When they bought the last costume, Stiles had found a cute costume for Derek, a Superman costume.

"You should ask papa, I'm sure he'll say yes" 

"But I want you." Isaac's bottom lip begin to tremble, his eyes turned into his puppy dog eyes, he learned it from Stiles.

"Ok, ok, Daddy is gonna go put on his costume, ok? Just don't cry." Derek told his son, Isaac looked satisfied as Derek left to put on his costume.

Ten minutes later, Derek stood in the living room, wearing his costume, he even put on his cape.

"Superman reporting for duty." Derek said in his 'authority voice'.

"There's aliens all over the place! Ahhhh" Isaac yelled and started to ran in circles, making voices that sounded like a laser gun.

"Pew pew boom!!" Derek yelled, running after his son and sending pretend-laser superpowers to each corner of the room.

"Daddy watch out!" Isaac yelled as he heard the door open, he rolled on the floor and hid next to sofa,

Derek ran and sat next to him "I think it's papa, you want to scare him?" He asked,

The little boy giggled and nodded,

"On my count. One...two...three!!!-" both boys lunged themselves onto Stiles, who had just walked in.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said in shock "you scared me!" 

"I'm sorry papa, it was Daddy's idea" Isaac said,

Derek gasped "Traitor!" 

"love the tights, Der." Stiles grinned,

"I am not Derek." Derek said "I'm superman."

"So.. Does that make me Lois Lane?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Yes!" Isaac squealed,

"That means I get to do this" Derek swapped Stiles of his feet, bridal-style.

"Derek Jonathan Hale!" Stiles yelled "you put me down right now!!"

"What should we do with him, Isaac?" Derek asked his son,

"We should take him captive!" The little boy yelled excitedly.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled,

"His Idea, not mine." Derek grinned,

"But Superman loves Lois Lane" Stiles said,

"Exactly."

"I can't believe I married you" Stiles groaned,

"Where should we keep him, Isaac?"

"Bedroom!" The boy yelled and ran upstairs,

Derek ran after his son, Stiles in his arms, and threw him on the bed.

"Ok, I have an Idea!" Stiles said as he rolled onto the bed,

"Should we listen to him? Maybe it's just a trick?" Derek said,

"Can I offer you a cookie and a glass of milk? As a peace offer?" Stiles suggested,

"What do you think daddy?" Isaac looked at Derek,

"Two cookies." Derek stated,

"Fine. Two cookies and glass of milk, deal?" Stiles asked,

"Deal!" Isaac said,

"Good, let's go to the kitchen" Stiles said, Isaac ran to the kitchen, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

"You know, it was kinda sexy" Stiles grinned,

"Oh, really?" Derek said,

"Yeah, the way you lifted me, reminded me our wedding night" Stiles laughed,

"Well, then." Derek swapped Stiles again, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
